


A Chosen Destiny

by unmotivatedmillennial



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Zukaang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmotivatedmillennial/pseuds/unmotivatedmillennial
Summary: Sozin’s comet is here and Aang and Zuko must fulfill their destinies in order to step into their roles as a fully-fledged Avatar and the new Fire Lord. They realize that their responsibilities to the world haven’t ended just because the war has, but what about their responsibilities to each other and their own hearts?
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would say this would is a continuation of my story The Difference Love Makes, but maybe I should let that stand alone as a sweet little one-shot as I can see this getting explicit in later chapters. Please be patient with the quality of this one and the timeliness of updates. I’m trying to write my way out of a Depression™️

The gaang had all decided to turn in early that night. With Sozin's comet and the biggest fight of their lives coming the next day, a good night's sleep seemed essential. The expansive beach house they were squatting in had enough rooms that only Katara and Toph, being the youngest two of the same gender, had to share (Katara got the bed since Toph preferred the floor anyway). So that things were fair, the two girls split the largest room on the opposite side of the house from the others. Considering the plan he had in mind, Zuko was very glad of their arrangement. This way he only had to worry about being heard by Suki or Sokka.

Zuko listened at the wall of the room he was staying in. Soon enough he heard what he was waiting for. The faintest of creaking sounds told him, that like he did most nights, Sokka had left his own room to stay in Suki's. Zuko smiled to himself but knew he couldn't judge. He was up to the same thing, after all. He waited a few minutes, then he employed his learned Blue Spirit stealth to slip silently out of his own room and down the hall into Aang's.

Aang lit the lantern on his bedside table with a flame from his hand when Zuko entered the room. The younger boy kept a towel by the door at night and he waited silently for Zuko to stuff it against the door's bottom crack, to muffle the sound of their voices.

When he was done, Zuko looked up to smile at Aang. Aang grinned back at him and something like relief washed over the seventeen-year-old at finally being alone with the gorgeous, sunny boy again.

Like Zuko, Aang only ever wore thin pants to bed. Tucked into the covers at the waist as he was, it was impossible to tell if the younger boy was wearing anything at all. The thought brought all sorts of tantalizing images and ideas to Zuko's head that he made himself quickly banish. It was hard enough controlling himself around the other boy without thinking thoughts like that.

“I hoped you'd come," the airbender whispered as the older boy approached.

He lifted up the blanket to make it easier for Zuko to get into bed. The dark haired boy noted the thin yellow fabric of Aang's pajamas covering the younger boy's thighs with only the slightest bit of disappointment as he slid under the covers to sit next to Aang.

"I thought maybe I shouldn't, but I couldn't stay away," the older boy admitted. "I missed you a lot today," he added affectionately.

Aang quirked an eye at him."But we were for together the whole time," he replied skeptically.

"Not the way I wanted to be," Zuko explained, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

Aang's blush could be seen even by the dim candlelight. It still caught him off guard that the once awkward, closed-off Zuko could now say such sugary things without batting an eye. Still holding him close, Zuko kissed both of Aang's flushed cheeks before pressing his lips against the airbender's mouth.

"Didn't you miss me, too?" he questioned with an exaggeratedly offended expression once he finally pulled away.

"Of course, I missed you. I would have been really disappointed if you didn't come," Aang muttered, blushing an even deeper red.

Zuko felt a pang in his chest. Was being supernaturally adorable a side effect of being the Avatar? Over the past several days, Zuko had found that there was nothing better than falling asleep with the beautiful monk wrapped in his arms. It was tricky though. He'd told Aang on the first night that he didn't think they should do anything besides talk. Just like now though, the younger boy inevitably did something that tested his resolve.

Zuko couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing the younger boy once more, cupping his jaw in one hand and wrapping the other arm around his waist. Aang sighed and Zuko pulled him closer. Their breathing became heavier and Zuko could feel his heartbeat quickening as they progressed from kissing to tasting. He found that his hand was sliding down the younger boy's side unbidden. It stopped at the airbender's hip and grasped tightly, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the smaller boy's protruding hip bone through the thin fabric of his pants. Aang moaned quietly into the kiss and Zuko jolted at the sound. He had to still himself from roughly pulling the smaller boy onto his lap. Trying to even out his breathing, the older boy reminded himself that he had several reasons for not wanting to go too far too fast and that, tonight of all nights, the Avatar needed his rest.

Zuko allowed himself one last long taste of Aang's mouth, impulsively nibbling at the younger boy's lower lip before reluctantly pulling away.

“I didn't come here to keep you up all night," he said in an apologetic tone.

“I really wouldn't mind if you had,' Aang replied suggestively.

He took the older boy's hand and replaced it on his hip, holding it there as he drew him into another kiss.

Zuko thought to himself that this was what he got for assuming the airbender couldn't get any sexier. He massaged his tongue against Aang's, even as he told himself not to. In the few days since they had started, the younger boy had gotten to be an extremely good kisser. Wishfully Zuko thought that maybe if Aang could be a little clumsier at the physical side of things, he wouldn't have to worry so much. But, as with anything else, the Avatar was a very fast learner and Zuko could feel himself heating up again. Dangerous thoughts asserted themselves so he pulled away for a second time, squeezing Aang's hip one last time before letting go.

"Zuko...," Aang whined, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want us to get carried away and besides you need your rest tonight," the older boy said firmly.

He looked to Aang, hoping the airbender could understand, but the younger boy had turned away and was refusing to look at him.

"It's not just you, you know. It's really hard for me too." Zuko pointed out, frustrated when Aang continued to pout. "Don't you think I want to do more with you?"

Aang's expression softened and he finally turned to face the older boy.

“I know you do," he said gently. "You always bite me, or squeeze me too hard or pull on me in random places before you say we have to stop. Your body gets really tense before you pull away, so I can tell."

Now it was Zuko turn to blush.

"I'm sorry for sending you mixed signals," he said, guiltily. "I'll try to stop."

Aang shook his head.

"I like it when you do those things," the thirteen-year-old explained, shyly. "I know you want to protect me because I'm younger, so you don't think we should be very, um... physical. I don't like it, but I know I have to respect your boundaries. That's why I like being reminded that you want to do all the same things I want to, even if you won't."

Zuko's blush deepened. It was a little embarrassing to have been seen through so clearly by someone four years younger than him. But more than that, he was feeling overwhelming affection for the wise beyond his years airbender.

The dark haired teen took both of Aang's hands in his and pressed them to his lips.

“Thank you for understanding," he said gratefully against the other boys skin.

Aang nodded.

"Should we lay down?" he suggested. "I'm probably too nervous to sleep, but I can at least rest my eyes."

"Okay," Zuko said extinguishing the candle and laying on his side.

In the darkness, he could feel Aang settle in next to him. He slipped his arm underneath the other boy's to hold him from behind at the waist.

“I can't believe we're finally going to end the war tomorrow," the airbender said after he had made himself comfortable.

“I know," Zuko agreed. "What are you most looking forward to when this is all over?" he asked, curiously.

"I guess it would be nice to stop having to hide out all the time," Aang answered thoughtfully. "It hasn't been so bad lately though," he added, snuggling in closer to the Fire Nation prince.

“I wonder what my father would say if he knew the Avatar had spent the last week, sleeping in his house and kissing his heir. Maybe you should tell him when you see him. It might throw him off his game," Zuko joked.

Aang chuckled. "Excuse me, Mr. Fire Lord?" he said in a tone of exaggerated politeness. "I just want to say that I hope there are no hard feelings after our fight. As your son's boyfriend, I was hoping we could all have a meal together sometime."

Zuko propped himself up on one arm to smirk down at the younger boy.

"Boyfriend?" he questioned smugly.

Aang blushed in the darkness."I only said that for the sake of the joke..." he backtracked, embarrassed.

Zuko brought his legs up underneath Aang's to spoon him properly and held the smaller boy tightly.

"Too late for that, Avatar," the prince said in a teasing growl, his lips brushing Aang's ear. "You're officially mine."

The younger boy shivered against him and Zuko could feel blood rushing low in his body. He knew Aang would be able to feel his erection just as he had often felt the other boy’s when they kissed. Zuko could feel the uneven way Aang's chest rose as fell as he breathed.

"You really are mine, aren't you?" Zuko added at a whisper.

Aang turned in his arms to face him. He didn't completely close the gap between them but he was close enough that the older boy could just feel the stiffness of his boyfriend’s crotch against his thigh.

“Of course, I'm yours, Zuko. I always will be," he whispered breathlessly.

“How can you know that for sure?" the prince asked, sounding uncertain.

“I just do," Aang answered simply. The tears came before Zuko could stop them. They dampened the younger boy's face as well as Aang kissed him.

“I'm sorry," said the dark haired boy said against his beloved's lips.

He pulled Aang's hips toward him so that the front of their bodies were flush against each other, creating friction that made their breathing ragged and shallow.

“It's okay," the younger boy panted, twisting his fingers into the seventeen-year-old's dark hair.

“If you don't tell me to stop, I won't be able to," Zuko said desperately.

“It's okay," Aang repeated. "We don't have to wait. I'll always be with you so it doesn't matter if it's then or now."

The words broke down the last bit of the Zuko's resolve. He hooked his leg underneath Aang's and pulled, leaving the younger boy on his back underneath him.

“I need to see you," the larger boy said hungrily as he relit their candle. 

He climbed over Aang, propping himself up with one knee in between his thighs. He leaned down to kiss the airbender, sliding his tongue against the younger boy's lip's and into his mouth. He felt his lover's skinny arms drape around his neck and he lowered himself to an elbow so that he could cup Aang's jaw, tilting the smaller boy's chin so that he could kiss him more deeply.

"Zuko..." the airbender moaned against him.

The seventeen-year-old felt Aang harden even further against him and he felt his own body respond in kind. He pressed his knee more firmly in between the Avatar's legs. Aang's hip jerked and he let out a strangled sounding groan into their kiss. Why on earth is he so sexy, thought as the airbender whispered his name, his voice thick with lust. Zuko kissed a trail down Aang's chin and along his jaw and he moved his knee rhythmically in between the smaller boy's thighs. Aang began to move his hips to meet the pressure that the older boy was creating.

His eyebrows were knit and the pleasure he was feeling was evident on his face. His already raspy voice made his moans even more erotic and the sound of them was driving Zuko wild. The older boy dragged his tongue against his lover's throat wanting to feel the sound as well as hear it. Aang gasped at the feeling of it and Zuko resisted the urge to bite him. He moved his mouth lower to where the evidence of such affection might not be so obvious. Kissing his way down Aang's neck and chest, Zuko replaced his knee with his hip, laying his lower body flush against the younger boy's. 

The dark haired boy gasped and he saw stars as Aang shifted his hips to begin rubbing their erections together. Zuko matched his rhythm, feeling that the overwhelming sensation of Aang's body against his might well take his sanity. He dragged his teeth across Aang's chest to keep from crying out. It all felt so amazing and he could feel something in his body building. He wished he could hear the other boy's thoughts. His own mind was crowded with Aang. It overflowed. His brain obsessed over the look and taste and feel over his lover. He marveled at the way his heart yearned for the airbender even though he knew he already had him and would not be letting go. 

Zuko found Aang's mouth again and kissed him deeply. Their tears mixed where their mouths met as the pleasure overwhelmed them. The rhythm of their hips became erratic as climax loomed. Aang gripped his shoulders, gasping as he came and Zuko followed suit, losing himself in the purest pleasure he'd ever felt. Spasms rocked their bodies as they emptied themselves against the other's hips.

Sweaty, messy and spent, Zuko allowed his body to slump against Aang's. He tried not to crush him, but barely had the energy to hold himself up.

“I love you," he whispered breathlessly against the crook of the other boys neck. “I love you so much."

Aang reached up to wipe away tears as he beamed at the ceiling. 

"I love you, too," he said happily, kissing the top of the older boy's head.

Eventually they regained enough energy to get up and clean themselves up a bit. They decided not to sleep in their dirty clothes so they held each other as they lay naked in the darkness. Aang's body was so relaxed that he found the nerves about the next day’s battle had melted away. He was content and extremely sleepy.

"Everything's changing so much. Tomorrow we'll change them even more," he mumbled, his eyes closed.

“We'll build a new world together," Zuko agreed quietly, drifting off as well. 

He pressed a kiss against the younger boy's shoulder. 

"I love you, Aang," he whispered happily, but the other boy was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang noted the peaceful feeling in his body as he awoke. It had been a long time since he had slept so soundly and he found he did not want to open his eyes yet. He was cozy under covers and there was a reassuring pressure against his body like a barrier between him and all that would do him harm.

"Aang?" came a cloudy voice from somewhere very near.

Instinctively the airbender knew that the sound was something precious even if he hadn't yet left sleep far enough behind to name it.

"Mmm," Aang managed an affirmative mumble as he tried to follow the sound into full consciousness.

"Did I wake you?" Zuko said tenderly and he pressed his forehead against the younger boy's, watching him lovingly.

"I don't think so," the airbender said unsurely. "I think I just woke up on my own."

When he opened his eyes, they met the older boy's beautiful amber ones and he saw that they were intense and alert.

"You slept didn't you?" he added, concerned.

"I did. I promise," Zuko reassured him. "I only woke up a few minutes ago.

The truth was he'd been watching the Avatar for over an hour, but he felt rested and extremely content.

The sun had not yet risen and the room was still rather dark, but Zuko could see his lover scrutinizing him, trying to determine the truth of his statement. He pretended not to notice and composed a neutral expression.

"Maybe you should wait with me while I deal with Ozai. Then we'll go and find Azula together," Aang said sounding unsure.

Zuko grinned. He recognized Aang's concern all too well. He was no stranger to the pull in his heart that made him want to obsessively protect the other boy. He pressed a kiss against his beloved's lips.

"I'm not the fire-bender I used to be. I can handle my psychotic sister on no sleep at all," the prince joked cheerfully.

Aang looked skeptical.

"You just worry about dealing with my father quickly and meeting me back at the palace. You fell asleep before I was done with you last night."

Zuko knew his words would make Aang blush, but unfortunately, it was still too dark to see it clearly.

"Then you make sure you're on time, too," the younger boy warned, but sure enough his cheeks were red.

Zuko kissed his boyfriend once more.

"Yes, sir, Avatar, sir," he teased after he pulled away.

Aang pulled him back into the kiss instead of responding and Zuko marveled that even on a day as important as this one, the younger boy could sidetrack him with ease.

"I need to get dressed and back to my room before the others wake up," Zuko said reluctantly.

"Okay," Aang acknowledged before kissing him again and letting his hands roam over the older boy's broad and spectacular chest.

Zuko laughed against Aang’s mouth.

"Now..." he clarified even as he let himself be overwhelmed.

"Go ahead, Zuko," Aang said innocently as if he couldn't figure out the problem.

"You are seriously spoiled," the older boy noted with amusement before he pulled the airbender on top of him and submitted to his wiles in earnest.

Several minutes passed as they indulged themselves in each other's bodies, but eventually, Zuko successfully made his grudging escape. Barely a minute after he'd pulled on his pants, which still bore the evidence of the night's activities, Sokka knocked on the door and immediately let himself into the room.

Zuko quickly kicked Aang's stained pants under the bed and covered his own by awkwardly clasping his hands in front of his crotch.

The still groggy Sokka didn't seem to notice his strange behavior.

"You're up," he said to Aang looking a bit surprised.

He turned to Zuko.

"I was just coming to wake you next," he said to him. "What are you doing in here so early?" he added, curiously.

"Oh, um..." Zuko started self-consciously, but he had no idea how to rationalize his presence in Aang's room in the wee hours of the morning.

"Zuko was just giving me some last-minute tips," Aang cut in hastily.

They both held their breath as Sokka seemed to consider this.

"That's well and good, but if he hasn't learned it yet, he's probably not going to," he commented sagely.

"You're probably right," Zuko chuckled awkwardly. "Guess, I better go get ready then. See you at breakfast," he added before beginning to make his escape.

It hadn't occurred to Aang that they would be interrupted like this and he wasn't at all ready to part ways.

"Zuko, wait," he called out as the prince reached his doorway.

"Yeah, Aang?" the older boy asked turning back to him.

With Sokka in the room, there was no way for Aang to say what he wanted so he ended up just staring at the older boy meaningfully.

"Nothing. Just... see you at breakfast," he said quietly.

Zuko held his gaze.

"Yeah. I'll see you there," he said before nodding slowly and turning away down the hall.

"Right. We'll all see each other at breakfast," Sokka commented patronizingly to no one in particular, attributing their bizarre behavior to comet day nerves. "I'm gonna go wake Toph and Katara," he added as he turned to leave as well.

"What about Suki?" Aang asked innocently.

"Oh," Sokka started a little awkwardly. "Yeah, when I peeked my head in there she was already up."

————————————————————————

Breakfast was a somewhat quiet affair. As the morning had progressed the nerves had caught up to them all and they ate in relative silence.

Once they finished the meal, they began to pack up their belongings and load the gear onto Appa. Though they hadn't stayed long, it felt strange to be leaving the beach house for the last time and stranger still when they considered the day they were about to face. Once they were packed, they huddled on the beach and listened to Sokka review his meticulously planned schedule for the day one last time.

"Thanks to Zuko, we know the Fire Lord plans to begin his attack at Wulong Forest. He intends to raze the entire area and he'll have his whole air fleet with him. Suki, Toph, before that happens you guys and I will somehow infiltrate one of the airships. We'll have to neutralize the crew and then use our ship to take out the rest of the fleet."

"Breaking out of a secure Fire Nation prison. Breaking into a secure Fire Nation airship. If we did one, I don't see why we can't do the other," Suki joked confidently.

"Yeah. And I've been waiting to really test out my metal-bending. A couple dozen Fire Nation soldiers might not be that much of a challenge, but it should still be fun," Toph agreed.

Sokka grinned at them both, a determined glint in his eyes.

"While we're doing that, Aang you'll go ahead of us to the forest. From there you'll take out as many airships as you can from the ground. Doing that, you should draw Ozai's attention so you can confront him. You'll do your Avatar thing and hopefully, you'll have thoroughly spanked the Fire Lord by the time we've taken out the fleet."

"I'm glad you're so confident in me, I guess," Aang said sounding amused.

Sokka clapped his back encouragingly.

"Once Aang's in position, Zuko, you and Katara will take Appa on to the royal city to secure the palace. I'm sure Azula will have tons of guards not to mention Dai Li agents and her two weirdo friends there waiting for you, so send Appa back to us as soon as you touch down and we'll be there to back you guys up as soon as we can."

"You guys, take your time," Zuko said with a smirk, "I've been waiting to have it out with my sister for pretty much our whole lives. There's something she needs to answer for and honestly, I'm not sure I want to be interrupted."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but you aren't the only one who has business with Azula, so you're going to have to share," she said looking uncharacteristically intense.

The two of them exchanged wicked smiles.

"This is good, guys. I've never seen Team Avatar in better fighting spirit" Sokka said brightly.

Katara slung her other arm around her older brother's shoulders.

"I'd say you had a hand it that. I'm proud of you Sokka. It's a great plan," she said beaming at him.

"Katara's right," Aang added, suddenly serious. "This is gonna work. We end this today."

If reviewing Sokka's plan had chased off everyone's nerves, seeing Aang's resolve pumped them up even further. They all exchanged encouraged smiles.

"It's time guys," Sokka said marking the position of the sun in the morning sky. "Let's go save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you noticed I'm setting up some changes to the way Sozin's comet plays out. It's purely for my own convenience so please forgive me. I know this chapter was short and uneventful, but I plan on updating this twice a week, so we'll see. I can't thank you enough for reading this far and I hope you'll like how it all turns out when it's actually finished.


	3. Chapter 3

As they approached the shore near Wulong Forest, the entire group, including Zuko, found themselves overwhelmed at the sight of the Fire Lord's fleet. Massive red war balloons with black flame insignias lined the cliffs from end to end. They were lucky that the terrain gave them good enough cover as long as Appa flew low. Aang brought them down to land on the lava beach behind a rock formation that would conceal them from view.

"We need to be quick. Those ships could take off at any minute ," Sokka said as he took Toph's hand and prepared to help her dismount Appa.

“Sokka wait," Katara called to him hastily.

The older water tribe teen turned back to look at his sister. His leg already halfway over Appa's harness.

"What is it?" he asked looking alarmed.

“I know we'll see each other in a few hours, but you should at least give me a hug before you go."

She clung to him, squeezing her brother tightly for a moment.

"I bet mom would be so proud of us," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

“I know she would," Sokka agreed, squeezing her back with one arm.

Katara let him go and turned on Toph.

“I suppose it's too much of me to ask for you not to do anything reckless," she said sounding resigned.

"You suppose correctly," Toph said with pride.

"I'm asking anyway," Katara said as she threw her arms around her friend.

Toph hugged her back awkwardly.

"I'll be fine," she reassured Katara gently.

When she finally let Toph go, Katara turned to Suki, taking both of her hands.

"Please look after my idiot brother," she asked earnestly.

"I promise," Suki said, smiling before pulling Katara into an embrace.

“Got it out of your system?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"I'm good now," Katara informed him sounding a little embarrassed.

She might have been finished but Aang realized he had something to add.

“I can't thank you guys enough for taking this journey with me," he said emotionally. "You should know that you're all heroes. The things you accomplish today will definitely help bring balance to the world."

Aang's friends beamed at him.

"Good luck out there, Aang!"

"Show that Fire Lord what you're made of, Twinkle Toes."

“You got this, buddy."

They encouraged him in turn before the three of them climbed off onto the beach.

“We'll fly as fast as we can and send Appa right back to you guys," Zuko called down to them as the giant bison carried him, Katara, and Aang away.

Aang kept them low to the ground as he steered Appa towards the other side of the beach.

“I don't think I can fly him all the way to the forest without being seen," he called back to them. "I'll get off at those rocks in the distance and then you guys go back the way we came."

Katara and Zuko nodded that they understood and in what seemed like moments later they were landing. Katara handed Aang his staff as he let go of Appa's reins. 

"I can't believe this day is finally here," she said quietly.

“I know," he agreed. It feels like just yesterday you were pulling me out of that iceberg, but at the same time it feels like years ago."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Katara said sounding far off. "So much has changed since then."

"For one thing, you barely knew any water-bending at all back then and now you're a master and an incredible teacher. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you. There's no way I'll ever be able to repay you, Katara," Aang gushed.

She blushed at the earnest praise.

"Actually I think you're about to. Go end this like I always knew you would and we'll definitely be even," she joked, holding her arms open for him.

Aang let himself into her embrace, holding his friend tightly.

“I will," he said sounding determined. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Katara nodded but didn't let go for a while. When she did, Aang saw that tears streamed her face. He wiped a few of them and squeezed her shoulder before turning to say goodbye to Zuko who had sat at the far back of Appa's saddle to give them space. Katara took the opportunity to turn her back and compose herself.

“I know you're doing this for the world, and all. But I can't help but feel a little happy that my boyfriend is on his way to beat up my abusive, asshole father," Zuko joked quietly when he saw Aang approaching him.

The airbender grinned.

"Actually, I'd say I'm doing this about 85 percent for you, fifteen for the world. Maybe 90/10. Nobody hurts my Zuko and gets away with it." 

They laughed, but Aang felt the element of truth in his words. The Fire Lord had hurt so many people he cared about in the name of his conquest. And people they cared about, too. So it went all over the world. But the fact that he had hurt so deeply the person Aang had come to love most effected him differently. Maybe it was because it baffled him that the Fire Lord didn't love Zuko and want to protect him just as much as he did. Aang reassured himself that the intensity he felt came from knowing that he had to stop a person capable of that level of cruelty from wielding so much power at all costs. Deep down, though, he knew that separate from everything, he would never be able to forgive Ozai for hurting his soulmate.

Zuko put held a hand to Aang's face to bring him back to reality.

"Definitely, 90/10," the Avatar said, grinning again and squeezing the hand that caressed his cheek.

"I honestly don't care what's going through your mind at the time. Just beat him and come find me, okay?" Zuko said seriously.

Something about the look in Zuko's eyes brought a lump to Aang's throat. He threw his arms around the older boy and felt Zuko squeeze him too.

“I won't be happy unless I have at least 113 more years to spend with you so there's no way I'll lose," he said as the tears fell.

The dark haired boy held him even more tightly and Aang could feel his lover’s shoulders heaving as he cried.

"I love you," Zuko whispered once he had overcome the tears.

“I love you, too," Aang told him tenderly as he broke their embrace.

Picking his staff back up, Aang jumped high in the air to land lightly on the beach in front of Appa.

"Get them there safe, buddy," he said rubbing the bison's nose affectionately. "I'll see you soon."

As he watched Zuko take the reins and coax Appa back into flight, Aang saw that his prince was still wiping away tears. Don't worry, he thought. I promised you I'd make it back to you, so I will.   
Aang allowed himself a final moment to watch as they flew away before opening his staff and using it to glide in the direction of the forest.


End file.
